The Dark Transcendents
Roman The leader of the Dark Transcendents. He was corrupted by the power that Barricudas unleashed from The Further. He leads the group on in their effort to complete the Rite of Dissolution. His sword has a blade of a white color, with torches and spirals engraved on it. The guard is a crescent moon, bent back over the wielder's hand. Callahan A member of the Dark Transcendents. His ebony hair is cut short in a style used by the Proletarians and a long jagged scar mars his well-defined face. He has cold dark eyes. Alistair A member of the Dark Transcendents. Viper A member of the dark Transcendents. His sword has a black hue to it. The guard is styled to resemble a pair of angel wings, inlaid with opal. Magnolia This arrogant mage is motivated by power-lust. She employs illusions in her plots, often decieving others with complex illusions to achieve her goals. She is given to moments of deep introspection. She has hooded blue eyes that are like two pieces of lapis lazuli and thick, straight, blood-red hair. Forsythia A member of the Dark Transcendents. Transcendents Hunter Haven Hunter, is a student at the Institute. He's an average sized sixteen year-old, but is decently muscular and athletic. He has lightly tanned skin and short dark brown hair. He has emerald green eyes. His ability is ArcLight, which allows to him to use his own body energy as a weapon. Alternatively, as he is a Double, he possesses the ability of Precogniton. Paige Matthews Paige is a student at the Institute. She's slender, athletic, with shoulder-length, fair, curly hair and cornflower-blue eyes. She usually holds a wry, crooked smile that is slightly at odds with the rest of her delicate features. Her ability is Telepathy, which allows her to manipulate the emotions and feelings of others. Peter Slocum Peter is a student at the Institute. He is a tall seventeen year-old with short light brown hair and hazel eyes. He is a Prefect at the Institute and is one of Hunter's roommates. His ability is Eidetic Memory, which allows him to store an expansive amount of knowledge and remembering it all completely. Morgan Blake Morgan is a student at the Institute. She is short and has bright red shoulder length hair that resembles flames. She is very anti-social and does not get along well with others. Her ability is unknown. Isaac Clawson Isaac is a student at the Institute. He has dark skin and buzzed black hair. He has wide shoulders and is quite muscular, being one of the more athletic Transcedents. He quickly befriends Hunter. His ability is Tetrachromatic Vision, which gives him the ability to switch instantaneously between night-vision and day-vision. Vanessa Roan Vanessa is a student at the Institute. She has long curly chocolate brown hair and caramel eyes. She is very giggly and is best friends with Paige. Her ability is Electricity Manipulation, which allows her to manipulate the electromagnetic atoms in the air. Luke "Lucky" Luger Luke, also known as Lucky, is a student at the Institute. He receives the nickname "Lucky" due his ability. His ability is Luck Manipulation. Dallas Wells Dallas is a student at the Institute. He is the leader of a gang of bullies that often torment and ridicule Danny and others. Hunter quickly makes the enmity of Dallas and his gang shortly after arriving at the Institute. He is arrogant and easy to anger. He has short black hair and ice blue eyes. He is broad shouldered and muscular and is always wearing a cowboy hat. His ability is Pyrokinesis, which allows him to create and manipulate flames. Ryan Tanner Ryan is a student at the Institute. He has dark brown hair and eyes. He is often very sarcastic and can be overly critical of the others. His ability is Teleportation, which allows him to transport his body from one spot to another without physically moving there. However, it can only be used accurately in short distances and the further the distance the more sporadic and uncontrollable the teleport. Lyman Milton Lyman is a student at the Institute. He's considered to be a jerk by most of the other recruits and quickly earns the ire of Hunter with his selfish attitude and rude remarks. His ability is Adoptive Memory, which gives him the ability to perfectly replicate any physical action after seeing it performed once. Danny Brown Danny is a student at the Institute. He is small and wiry, being physically weak. He is often the target of Dallas and Lyman's bullying. He gravitates towards Hunter and admires him. His ability is Mimicry, which allows him to use the abilities of any other Transcendent, however, it only works if he has touched the person within the last hour. Talon Talon is a student at the Institute. He has short black hair and piercing golden eyes. His face is almost perpetually pulled back in a sneer. He is Dallas' closest friend and second-in-command of their "posse". His ability is Psychometry, which allows him to read the memories of inanimate objects. Brad "Two-Bit" Jameson Brad is a student at the Institute. He is apart of Dallas' Posse and is one of the more brutal members. He is commonly called by his nickname. His ability is unknown. Julian Wells Julian is a student at the Institute. He is apart of Dallas' Posse and is by far the smallest. People often wonder why is in the gang at all. His ability is Negation. Cassandra Korus Cassandra is a student at the Institute. She is short yet deceptively strong, her serious gray eyes always examining her surroundings. She has sandy hair that she always keeps tied behind her head. Her ability is Superstrength. Kasumi Harada Kasumi is a student at the Institute. She is a slender, physically-fit and petite teenage girl. She has copper hair, often tied in two braids, brown eyes and tanned skin. She is an honorable and kind spirit, and although a highly skilled Transcendent with deadly abilities, she does not enjoy or wish to fight. Although she is kind and a little meek, she is not afraid to speak her mind and is quite intelligent. Her ability is Telekinesis, which is power of mental force and allows the user to physically move objects. It gives the user an advantage in battle as it can be used in uncountable ways as a means to fight, to protect or disarm amongst other uses. The stronger/larger the object is being moved, the more force and mind power is required to move the object. Info dragonflydude__88 Hit Points: 149 / 167 Strength: ULTIMATE (165) Defence: ULTIMATE (184) Movement: EXCELLENT (52) Intelligence: ULTIMATE GENIUS (480)--245 books read Age: 2,965 days old (71,166 hours) Birthday: 19th June (2011) Level: 77 Gender: Male Height: 118 cms. Weight: 99 lbs. Played: 1,688 Won: 1,533 Lost: 102 Drawn: 53 Score: 2,775,086 Fishing Skill: 120 Jobs Completed: 22 Jobs Failed: 0 Job Rank: Trainee unquent likes reading and learning. When meeting others, unquent would approach with caution. - Attributes - Age: 2,134 days old (51,236 hours) Birthday: 9th November (Y13) Level: 17 Gender: Male Height: 48 cms. Weight: 160 lbs. Fishing Skill: 0 Jobs Completed: 0 Jobs Failed: 0 Job Rank: Intern - Battledome Stats - Hit Points: 35 / 35 (suffering from Achy Head) Strength: GREAT (32) Defence: GREAT (32) Movement: lightning Intelligence: average Played: 0 Won: 0 Lost: 0 Drawn: 0 Score: 0 Frank the Spring Babaa (1569 days and 3 hours old) Limitededitionpetre likes making friends. When meeting others, Limitededitionpetre would try and make friends. - Attributes - Age: 2,808 days old (67,408 hours) Birthday: 22nd November (Y11) Level: 1 Gender: Male Height: 73 cms. Weight: 203 lbs. Fishing Skill: 0 Jobs Completed: 0 Jobs Failed: 0 Job Rank: Intern Hit Points: 389 / 397 Strength: LEGENDARY (148) Defence: tough Movement: AWESOME (60) Intelligence: total genius (55) Played: 27 Won: 22 Lost: 3 Drawn: 2 Score: 1,618 Ben Gunn the Ghoti (2805 days and 18 hours old) _gobi_l21_57 likes pestering others. When meeting others, _gobi_l21_57 would insult from afar. - Attributes - Age: 2,506 days old (60,146 hours) Birthday: 3rd November (Y12) Level: 34 Gender: Male Height: 59 cms. Weight: 41 lbs. Fishing Skill: 0 Jobs Completed: 0 Jobs Failed: 0 Job Rank: Intern - Battledome Stats - Hit Points: 56 / 56 Strength: GREAT (21) Defence: GREAT (35) Movement: super speedy Intelligence: average Played: 307 Won: 146 Lost: 130 Drawn: 31 Score: 12,401 Ravenclaw the Spotted Noilkeet (2398 days and 18 hours old) [ Zapped by the Petpet Lab Ray] Secret Avatars: 211 Stamps: 68 Site Themes: 16 Key Quest Tokens: 2 (2 unique) Neodeck: Super Time 39 cards (38 unique) One Player BD Wins: 2132 out of 2195 (97.13%) Name: Ryan Gender: Male Country: United States Status: Online - Fighting Last Spotted: Stealth! Started Playing: June 18, 2009 Hobbies: Console Games, Pets - Cats, Literature Guild: Legendary in ☠Dangerous Waters☠ Trades Auctions Wishlist Send a Message Neomail Make NeoFriend Neofriend Collections Secret Avatars: 212 Stamps: 70 Site Themes: 16 Key Quest Tokens: 2 (2 unique) Neodeck: Super Time 39 cards (38 unique) One Player BD Wins: 2132 out of 2195 (97.13%) Shop & Gallery Shop: Crazy Deal Bug Shop Size: 12 Gallery: Scorch-a-mania Size: 5 Neopets dragonflydude__88 Male Scorchio Age: 3,008 days Level: 103 Limitededitionpetre Male Shoyru Age: 2,851 days Level: 18 unquent Male Elephante Age: 2,134 days Level: 17 _gobi_l21_57 Male Lenny Age: 2,506 days Level: 34 Neohome Haunted Woods Games and Trophies Games Played: 203 - Site Event Trophies - Altador Cup IV Participant Atlas of the Ancients Level 7 Games Master Altador Cup V Participant Level 3 Games Master Saviour of the Faeries (125,530 points) Daily Dare 2011 Altador Cup VI Rank All-Star Level 3 Games Master Daily Dare 2012 Altador Cup VII Rank All-Star Level 1 Games Master Battledome Veteran Obelisk War Warmonger Altador Cup VIII Rank All-Star Daily Dare 2013 Participation Trophy Altador Cup IX 1st Place Rank Level 12 Participant Altador Cup XII Charity Corner 2015 Winter Charity Corner - Site Feature Trophies - Defender of Neopia (Mission 10) Defender of Neopia Series 2 (Mission 5) Lutari Talisman NC Mall Album - Game Trophies - Second place at Armada!! Second place at Armada!! Third place at Splat-A-Sloth!! Third place at Splat-A-Sloth!! Second place at NeoQuest!! Second place at NeoQuest!! Second place at Lenny Conundrum!! Second place at Lenny Conundrum!! Cheat! CHAMPION!!! Cheat! CHAMPION!!! Third place at Kacheekers!! Third place at Kacheekers!! Third place at Geos!! Third place at Geos!! Beating Punchbag Bob CHAMPION!!! Beating Punchbag Bob CHAMPION!!! Runner-up medal at Cellblock!! Runner-up medal at Cellblock!! NeoQuest II CHAMPION!!! NeoQuest II CHAMPION!!! NC MALL NC Mall Album dragonflydude__88 has a Petpet! Sandpelt the Gold Mauket (2482 days and 2 hours old) 0 Statistics Owner: i have no name (flubberuper3) dragonflydude__88 likes hunting for treasure. When meeting others, dragonflydude__88 would insult from afar. - Attributes - Age: 3,008 days old (72,199 hours) Level: Very High Gender: Male Height: 118 cms. Weight: 99 lbs. Fishing Skill: 132 Jobs Completed: 22 Jobs Failed: 0 Job Rank: Trainee - Battledome Stats - Hit Points: 205 / 205 Strength: ULTIMATE (200) Defence: ULTIMATE (198) Movement: EXCELLENT (58) Intelligence: ULTIMATE GENIUS (495) Played: 1,688 Won: 1,533 Lost: 102 Drawn: 53 Score: 2,775,086 Dragonflydude__88 says 'My owner made me in charge of this gallery!' Scorchio Items. Categories for Scorch-a-mania ·View All Items ·NeoQuest ·Scorchio Battle items ·Scorchio Books ·Scorchio Foods ·Scorchio Plushies ·Scorchio Toys A freshly baked orange flavoured cookie shaped like a Scorchio - how cute! Orange Scorchio Cookie This Scorchio shaped cookie has large dollups of raspberry jam in it - yummy! Raspberry Scorchio Cookie Being one of the most popular pets in the game, this Scorchio doll is more expensive than the other plushies. Green Scorchio Plushie Being one of the most popular pets in the game, this Scorchio doll is more expensive than the other plushies. Red Scorchio Plushie Qty:1 Qty:1 Qty:1 Qty:1 A super spicy treat that will really warm you up. Scorchipepper Jacket Potato The shiny fabric makes this plushie look all robotic! This is a rare NeoQuest II plushie. Bionic Cybunny Plushie It whistles loudly as it pops out of the box. As if these toys needed to be more startling. Referee in a Box A refreshing change from the normal chocolate cookie. Lemon Scorchio Cookie Qty:1 Qty:1 Qty:1 Qty:1 How cute, this cookie has cherries for nostrils. Chocolate Scorchio Cookie A collection of songs that will send your Baby Scorchio off to sleep in no time. Baby Scorchio Nursery Rhymes Delicious vanilla meringue with a hint of chocolate. Chocolate Scorchio Meringue Cute Scorchio pictures help teach pets their ABCs. Scorchio ABCs Qty:1 Qty:1 Qty:1 Qty:1 A tasty golden cupcake with frosting that makes it look like a starry Scorchio. Starry Scorchio Cupcake Wonderful grain pancakes with starberry syrup to top them off. Starberry Scorchio Pancakes This ball is perfect for any game where you need a soft ball. Glubgar Bouncy Ball This adorable little Green Scorchio has made off with a biscuit. Get him!! Toy Scorchio Biscuit Thief Qty:1 Qty:1 Qty:1 Qty:1 How can you resist this adorable little Scorchio plushie? Baby Scorchio Plushie Enjoy a sandwich with Scorchio style smoked ham! Scorchio Ham Sandwich Excellent with a little dipping sauce. Scorchio Chicken Bites Being one of the most popular pets in the game, this Scorchio doll is more expensive than the other plushies. Yellow Scorchio Plushie Qty:1 Qty:1 Qty:1 Qty:1 Game Name Highest Score Ranking 200m Peanut Dash 35 Points Beginner (advance at 172) 3 STEPS TO BRIGHTER BRUSHING 86 Points Beginner Advert Attack 756 Points Grand Master Angry Tax Beast 43,125 Points Grand Master Apple Jacks Apple-y Recovery 90 Points Beginner (advance at 100) Attack of the Gummy Dice 179 Points Beginner (advance at 364) Attack of the Marblemen 10 Points Beginner (advance at 24) Attack of the Revenge 483 Points Novice (advance at 508) Balthazar Basher 252 Points Beginner Barf Boat 966 Points Grand Master Berry Bash 24 Points Beginner (advance at 696) Big Time Rush Crowd Patrol 623 Points Beginner Bilge Dice -10 Points Beginner Bilge Dice Streak 1 Points Beginner Biscuit Brigade: Hagan's Last Stand 5,768 Points Grand Master BodyByMilk Skateboard Refuel 4,670 Points Beginner Bouncy Supreme 2,679 Points Expert (advance at 3055) Brain Tree Quest 1,984 Points Amateur (advance at 2132) Brucey B Slots 5,250 Points Beginner (advance at 12180) Bruno's Backwoods Breakaway 300 Points Beginner (advance at 404) Bumble Beams 273 Points Amateur (advance at 339) Capri Sun TableTop Throwdown 600 Points Beginner Card Collector 39 Points Beginner Carnival of Terror 626 Points Grand Master Catch the Petpet 700 Points Master (advance at 800) Cave Glider 3,195 Points Grand Master Caves and Corridors: Mystery Island 6 Points Beginner (advance at 91) Cellblock 4 Points Amateur (advance at 8) Century Council Get Active Trivia 210 Points Expert (advance at 240) Chariot Chase 4,160 Points Grand Master Cheeseroller 210 Points Grand Master Chemistry for Beginners 397 Points Expert (advance at 402) Chia Bomber 2 285 Points Amateur (advance at 392) Clara on Ice 1,017 Points Novice (advance at 1200) Clockwork Codebreaker 520 Points Grand Master Cloud Raiders 1,750 Points Grand Master Conveyor Belt Madness 10 Points Beginner Cooty Wars 344 Points Master (advance at 411) Crisis Courier 5,875 Points Expert (advance at 6726) Dar-BLAT!!! 189 Points Grand Master Darigan Dodgeball 3,295 Points Grand Master Deckball 20 Points Amateur (advance at 25) Defender Trainer 305 Points Grand Master Destruct-O-Match III 1,417 Points Expert (advance at 1637) Dice of Destiny 525 Points Grand Master Dubloon Disaster 1,105 Points Novice (advance at 1224) Dueling Decks 15,000 Points Expert (advance at 17220) Dungeon Dash 245 Points Beginner (advance at 647) Edna's Shadow 414 Points Novice (advance at 432) Escape from Meridell Castle 65 Points Amateur (advance at 84) Escape to Kreludor 805 Points Master (advance at 831) Evil Fuzzles from Beyond the Stars 336 Points Novice (advance at 451) Extreme Faerie Cloud Racers 40 Points Beginner (advance at 122) Extreme Herder 127 Points Master (advance at 131) Extreme Herder 2 155 Points Novice (advance at 199) Extreme Potato Counter 103 Points Master (advance at 111) Eye of the Storm 465 Points Beginner (advance at 643) Faerie Bubbles 571 Points Amateur (advance at 687) Faerie Caves II - Fyora's Quest 20 Points Beginner (advance at 212) Faerie Cloud Racers 492 Points Amateur (advance at 573) Fashion Fever 300 Points Grand Master Fast Spy 1,286 Points Beginner Feed Florg 193 Points Grand Master Fetch! 1,248 Points Grand Master Flycatcher 1,182 Points Grand Master Food Club 339,136 Points Beginner (advance at 358400) Freaky Factory 152 Points Beginner (advance at 238) Ghost Bopper 121 Points Amateur (advance at 164) Goparokko 3,496 Points Amateur (advance at 3520) Gormball 320 Points Expert (advance at 350) Grand Theft Ummagine 345 Points Grand Master Grumpy Old King 754 Points Beginner Gwyl's Great Escape 330 Points Grand Master Hannah and the Kreludor Caves 970 Points Beginner (advance at 3217) Hannah and the Wardrobe of Adventure 94 Points Beginner (advance at 1650) Hasee Bounce 153 Points Novice (advance at 211) Hot Dog Hero 13,628 Points Grand Master Hubrid's Hero Heist 720 Points Beginner (advance at 11604) Hungry Skeith 416 Points Expert (advance at 501) Ice Cream Machine 6,555 Points Expert (advance at 7257) Igloo Garage Sale - The Game 803 Points Expert (advance at 840) Illusens Glade 3,723 Points Beginner (advance at 4000) Imperial Exam 375 Points Amateur (advance at 382) Invasion of Meridell 51 Points Expert (advance at 70) Invasion: Blastoids 600 Points Beginner (advance at 6360) Island Chef Academy 8 Points Beginner (advance at 259) Itchy Invasion 821 Points Grand Master Jelly Blobs of Doom 253 Points Beginner (advance at 545) Jhudoras Bluff 19,638 Points Expert (advance at 30000) Jolly Jugglers 4 Points Beginner (advance at 133) Jubble Bubble 880 Points Master (advance at 1018) Jumpin' Gem Heist 29,000 Points Master (advance at 29628) Jungle Raiders 15 Points Beginner (advance at 39) Kass Basher 1,139 Points Grand Master Kid Cuisine KC Space Shooter 45 Points Beginner (advance at 200) Kids' Choice Awards Get Slimed! 22 Points Beginner Kiko Match II 650 Points Amateur (advance at 700) Kookia 60,900 Points Expert (advance at 66300) Korbats Lab 310 Points Beginner (advance at 670) Kou-Jong 306 Points Amateur (advance at 358) Kreludan Mining Corp. 100 Points Novice (advance at 110) Legends of Pinball 1,226 Points Grand Master Let It Slide 230 Points Amateur (advance at 442) Littlest Pet Shop Crazy Cones! 1,035 Points Beginner Lost City Lanes 10 Points Beginner (advance at 274) Lost in Space Fungus 294 Points Amateur (advance at 357) MAGAX: Destroyer II 3,533 Points Grand Master Magma Blaster 220 Points Novice (advance at 227) Make Some Noise 5,984 Points Grand Master Maths Nightmare 80 Points Beginner (advance at 928) Meepit Juice Break 910 Points Amateur (advance at 1294) Meepit vs. Feepit 144 Points Beginner (advance at 323) Meerca Chase II 310 Points Amateur (advance at 368) Moltara Run 482 Points Novice (advance at 526) Moon Rock Rampage 890 Points Grand Master Mop 'n' Bop 367 Points Beginner (advance at 928) Mutant Graveyard of Doom II 2,260 Points Grand Master Mynci Beach Volleyball 80 Points Beginner (advance at 88) NC Shopping Race (AD) 1,882 Points Master (advance at 2000) NeoBoard Avatar Collector 213 Points Beginner Neopian Battlefield Legends 124,110 Points Grand Master Neoquest 3D 84 Points Beginner (advance at 100) Nimmos Pond 40 Points Beginner (advance at 302) Nova Battle 88,261 Points Beginner (advance at 103552) Petpet Cannonball 56 Points Beginner (advance at 117) Petpet Pair-Up 545 Points Master (advance at 625) Petpet Plunge 126 Points Beginner (advance at 172) Petpetsitter 95 Points Beginner (advance at 164) Piper Panic 3,062 Points Master (advance at 3209) Post Pebbles Rock The Vault 8,100 Points Beginner Pterattack 1,440 Points Master (advance at 1504) Punchy's Summer Surfin' Safari 20 Points Beginner Pyramids 239 Points Beginner (advance at 323987) Raiders of Maraqua 41 Points Novice (advance at 57) Ready to Roll 921 Points Grand Master Rink Runner 64 Points Grand Master S.M.E.L.T. 190 Points Beginner (advance at 682) Scarab 21 50 Points Beginner (advance at 154) Scarab 21 Cumulative 50 Points Beginner (advance at 12020) Scourge of the Lab Jellies 100 Points Beginner (advance at 526) Shenkuu Tangram 543 Points Amateur (advance at 928) Shenkuu Warrior II 19,962 Points Beginner (advance at 20492) Shootout Showdown 1,200 Points Grand Master Shootout Showdown 961 Points Master (advance at 1000) Simon�s Strange Symphony 300 Points Beginner Skies Over Meridell 10 Points Beginner (advance at 30) Slorgs in Space 13,780 Points Grand Master Sloth's Invasion Tax 0 Points Beginner (advance at 3035) Slots Big Losers 6,155 Points Beginner Slushie Slinger 588 Points Grand Master Smug Bug Smite 578 Points Grand Master Smurfy Central Park Patrol 770 Points Beginner Snot Splatter 13,506 Points Novice (advance at 13937) Snow Wars II 510 Points Amateur (advance at 811) Snowball Fight 430 Points Master (advance at 496) Snowbeast Snackrifice 52 Points Amateur (advance at 70) Snowmuncher 1,529 Points Amateur (advance at 2646) Sophie's Stew 126 Points Amateur (advance at 145) Sorcerers' Skirmish 6,000 Points Grand Master Spacerocked! 3,689 Points Amateur (advance at 4088) Spell-Or-Starve 16 Points Beginner (advance at 159) Spellseeker 57,600 Points Beginner (advance at 72048) Spinacles 1,973 Points Novice (advance at 2183) Splat-A-Sloth 500 Points Grand Master Stamp Collector 68 Points Grand Master Stowaway Sting 577 Points Expert (advance at 623) Super Hasee Bounce 448 Points Expert (advance at 526) Survey Shack: Super Daily Survey 400 Points Beginner Sutek's Tomb 866 Points Beginner (advance at 3332) Swarm - The Bugs Strike Back 250 Points Beginner (advance at 379) TNT Staff Smasher 1,860 Points Grand Master Techo Says 135 Points Grand Master Test Your Strength 14 Points Beginner (advance at 30) The Buzzer Game 34 Points Beginner (advance at 53) The Castle of Eliv Thade 679 Points Grand Master The Great Qasalan Caper 154 Points Beginner (advance at 356) The Haunted Shootery 420 Points Expert (advance at 431) The Search for Princess Lunara 51 Points Amateur (advance at 86) The Usul Suspects 78 Points Beginner (advance at 123) Time Tunnel 523 Points Amateur (advance at 524) Top Chop 516 Points Novice (advance at 750) Toy Box Escape 269 Points Master (advance at 284) Trouble at the National Neopian 531 Points Expert (advance at 642) Tubular Kiko Racing 276 Points Novice (advance at 334) Tug 'O' War 2,596 Points Master (advance at 2938) Tunnel Tumble 3,742 Points Grand Master Turmac Roll 369 Points Beginner (advance at 440) Typing Terror 531 Points Beginner (advance at 556) Tyrannian Mini Golf 12 Points Beginner (advance at 105) Ugga Smash 210 Points Novice (advance at 232) Ultimate Bullseye II 7 Points Beginner (advance at 27) Volcano Run II 1,019 Points Grand Master Warf Rescue Team 22 Points Beginner (advance at 70) Web of Vernax 50 Points Beginner (advance at 466) Wheel of Slime 2,000 Points Grand Master Wheeler's Wild Ride 40 Points Beginner (advance at 64) Wicked Wocky Wobble 266 Points Grand Master Wingoball 1,184 Points Grand Master Word Pyramid 93 Points Beginner (advance at 413) Wrath of the Snowager 59,493 Points Beginner (advance at 135865) Yooyuball 2,325 Points Grand Master Yooyuball 2,175 Points Grand Master Zurroball 77 Points Novice (advance at 115) Lot 420201957: | Owned by flubberuper3 | Report this lot An arcane split-sceptre with a double blade mounted on a medium length staff. It can be swung like a blade and can be triggered with a thrust to shoot a tight ball of fire. Tyrannian Sceptre - r101 The Wishlist of flubberuper3: 225k Make an offer! Lot 420150365: | Owned by flubberuper3 | Report this lot You quickly learn that shovels are good for smacking enemies over the head... and digging. There is the digging thing. A Shovel - r101 The Wishlist of flubberuper3: 700k Make an offer! Lot 420150363: | Owned by flubberuper3 | Report this lot With this, Talinia could split a hair on your head at 500 yards. Blindfolded. Bow of Destiny - r101 The Wishlist of flubberuper3: 1.6 Pure Make an offer! cards. Moogi 1 find one Mrs. Prenderghast 1 find one Antikia Lighten 1 find one Umma Bunga 1 find one Trrygdorr 2 find one Green Scale 1 find one Li-sha 1 find one Uzarro 1 find one Gors the Mighty 1 find one Desert Flower 1 find one Denethrir 1 find one Erick 1 find one Fuhnah The Fire Faerie 1 find one Kargrax the Defender 1 find one Hubert the Hot Dog Salesman 1 find one Bacheek 1 find one Lady Osiri 1 find one General Crustygums 1 find one Jeuru Stripedmane 1 find one Rhiannon 1 find one Chen-Ra Son of the Sun 1 find one Venuquin 1 find one Frostburn the Chia 1 find one Captain Telhan 1 find one Tyragh the Tyrannian Buzz 1 find one Kasuki Lu 1 find one Godfried the Good 1 find one Meerca Menace 1 find one Highland Chia 1 find one The Battle Faerie 1 find one Annual Gormball Championship 1 find one The Negg Faerie 1 find one Malkus Vile 1 find one Sticks and Stones 1 find one Uggaroo 1 find one Neoquest Hero 1 find one Plesio 1 find one Jake the Explorer 1 find Rainbow Slushie Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Christmas Uni Stamp No Stamp Mystery Island - Mystery Island Kougra Stamp Mystery Island Aishas Stamp No Stamp Jhuidah Stamp Island Native Stamp Mystery Island Hut Stamp Assorted Fruits Stamp Triangular Flotsam Stamp Zeenana Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Haiku Stamp Mystery Island Heads Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Virtupets - Grimilix Stamp No Stamp Gormball Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Roast Gargapple Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Advert Attack Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Tyrannia - No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Chunk of Meat Stamp Tyrannian Kyrii Stamp No Stamp Tyrannian Korbat Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Stone Armchair Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Haunted Woods - No Stamp No Stamp Fetch! Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Mutant Usul Stamp No Stamp Carnival of Terror Stamp Korbats Lab Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Halloween Aisha Stamp Spooky Gravestone Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Neopia Central - No Stamp Orange Skeith Stamp No Stamp Robot Skeith Stamp Huberts Hot Dogs Stamp No Stamp Money Tree Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Book Shop Nimmo Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp NeoQuest - No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Rotting Skeleton Stamp Mist Kougra Stamp No Stamp Two Rings Archmagus Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Black Bearog Stamp No Stamp Leirobas Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Meridell vs. Darigan - No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Lord Darigan Stamp No Stamp Master Vex Stamp No Stamp Lost Desert - Golden Khamette Stamp Desert Petpet Stamp Pyramid Sun Rise Stamp Lost Desert Grarrl Stamp Advisor Wessle Stamp Senator Palpus Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Grackle Bug Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp - The Battledome - No Stamp No Stamp Slorg Flakes Stamp Faerie Slingshot Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Everlasting Crystal Apple Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Battle For Meridell - No Stamp Gelert Prince Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp NeoQuest II - No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Rohane Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Other - No Stamp Dice-A-Roo Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp - Sea Shells - No Stamp Purple Scallop Shell No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Shiny Purple Cowry Shell No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Matching Pastel Shells No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Maraquan - Maractite Dagger Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Maraquan Defenders Stamp Pirate Attack Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Maraquan Troops Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Altador - No Stamp First Edition Altador Petpet Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Shenkuu - Shenkuu City Stamp No Stamp Negg Noodles Stamp Linae Stamp Shenkuu Lunar Temple Stamp No Stamp Captain Tuan Stamp Anshu Stamp No Stamp Kazeriu Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Faerieland - No Stamp No Stamp Healing Springs Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Scarabs - No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Common Desert Collectable Scarab No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp - Treasures of the Deep - No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Earrings of the Deep No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp No Stamp Snowman Goodie Bag # bought: 1 3 Dyeworks Hue Brew Potion # bought: 3 Haunted House Hat # bought: 1 Spooky Skull Goodie Bag # bought: 1 Black Flowering Vines Foreground Menacing Skull Staff Emo Hair Wig Bigsby Shadingtons Beach Lanterns Garland # bought: 1 Snowman Nesting Dolls # bought: 1 Lab Ray Fortune Cookie # bought: 1 1 Basic Gift Box # bought: 4 Birthday Bow Wig NC Mall Sixth Birthday Goodie Bag Shenanigifts Invitation 1-Pack 1 Training Fortune Cookie # bought: 3 Circle of Balloons # bought: 1 NC Mall Fifth Birthday Goodie Bag Faerie Quest Fortune Cookie # bought: 3 Bigsby Shadingtons Wonderclaw Widget 1-pack Side Ponytail Orange Wig # bought: 1 1 Dancing Hula Girl Usuki # bought: 1 Magical Marshmallow # bought: 1 Magical Meatball # bought: 1 Advent Calendar JubJub Power Bounce Token 1-pack 1 Sweet Dreams Goodie Bag # bought: 1 Giant Candy Cane Foreground # bought: 1 Ornament Holiday Goodie Bag # bought: 1 Bobbling Ornament Headband # bought: 1 Hearts Valentine Goodie Bag # bought: 1 Heart Balloon Arch # bought: 1 Blumaroll Dice 1-Pack # bought: 1 Castle Nox Corridor of Chance Key 1-Pack Guarding the Gates Background # bought: 1 Battle Thought Bubble # bought: 1 Holiday Goodie Bag # bought: 1 Giant Gift Boxes # bought: 1 Glowing Jack-o-lantern Goodie Bag # bought: 1 Spooky Halloween Shower # bought: 1 The Sinking Clouds of Faerieland # bought: 1